Forgotten Children
by Redrosefire123455778
Summary: Wrong twin who lived story Lizzie Potter's twin sister is mistakenly named GWL. The mistake will cost Lizzie and her 4 other siblings to suffer NO ABUSE just neglactful lily and james no pairing until later, ABANDONED PUT UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. how it all began

All rights belong to J.K Rowling

Chapter 1

From Loved to forgotten

James Potter came full of life into the hospital wing like an overly excited puppy. He was closely followed by his three best friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin and their wife's. Lily James's beautiful was wife was to about to give birth to twin who would become the couples third and fourth child. The Potters already had a four year old daughter named Rosalie or Rose for short who was born on January 23,1980 and two year old Harry. Despite living in a time of war and uncertainty the Potters believed that they could raise a family. They believed that as long they had each other and great friends nothing was going to destroy their perfect family. And so the potters were very excited when they learned that they were going to add twins to their perfect family. James loved his wife for providing him with such great gifts. He truly believed that every single one of children were special in their own way. He dreamed of building a Quidditch team. Suddenly James was brought out of his day dream with the arrival of the Healer

"Mr. Potter," she questioned

"That me" replied James walking up to her

"Mr Potter you are now a father of two beautiful girls" she said beckoning to follow her to Lily's room. She gesturing to the two small bundles balanced in Lily's arms. He took one of the girls and looked into her beautiful emerald green eyes much like his wife's and small turf of black hair.

"What shall we call them?". He asked

Lily looked at her other daughter who also had James hazel eyes, "We'll call this one Isabella Jane Potter I think after your mother" she said stroking the small tuft of red hair on her head. James smiled,

"How about Elizabeth Lily Potter for our other daughter in honour of your mother" he suggested. Lily nodded her eyed bright with unshed tears. Lily's parents were killed a previous year in a death eater attack that targeted the parents of Muggleborns. And James parent were killed at the end of his seventh year.

The two new parents continued cuddle their newborn until the arrival of Sirius and his heavily pregnant wife Anna and Remus and his wife Nymphadora who also like to be called by her Maiden name Tonks. Remus and Tonks had a baby about two months previous. They named him teddy and he was just an adorable little metamorphmagus who enjoyed entertaining people. And so the group of friends continued to cuddle with the newborn babies an aware that something was going to happen that will change their lives forever.

Albus Dumbledore was pacing in his office at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry about three weeks after of the birth of the potter twins, he was thinking about the prophecy his new Divinations Professor had told him about a week ago when he interviewed her:

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. …

Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies …

and the Dark Lord will mark her as his equal, but she will have power the Dark Lord knows not …

and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. …

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"

When he had heard this prophecy he was sure someone who had been listening, someone who worked for Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore knew he had to scramble in figuring out who the prophecy referred to. As far as he knew of the prophecy could only relate to one of the potter twins who were born recently, as they had been born on July 29th. He decided to floo to the family and tells them to go into hiding. After much tears and shouts Lily and James agreed to take their children and go into the Fidulas charm had been placed upon the Potter's holiday home in Godric Hollow, the Potters moved in, they had made Peter Pettigrew their secret keeper. Unknown to them that Peter was about to switch sides.

About a year into when the potters went into hiding Halloween came around and all though the kids could go out and trick or treat they decide to have some fun inside their home. About thirty minutes into nine o'clock Lily put Rosalie 5, Harry 3, and the twin Bella and Lizzie 1, to bed. Rosalie was being a bit to hyper to going to sleep. Lily blames all the candy James had given her that day. So lily sat on the rocking chair in the twin's nursery room rocking Lizzie on her lap while Rose played with some toys at her feet. Then suddenly Lily heard the Front door being blasted open. Lily Jumped up and put Lizzie in her cot and rushed to the stair and to her horror saw James squaring off with voldemort. James looked up and told her to go back and protect the children. Lily rushed back to the nursery and found Harry having been woken up by the growing commotion downstairs and Rose rushed in to the hall way . Lily grabbed harry and Rose and pushed them in to the nursery were both babies have woken up. Lily forced Harry and Rose into the closet and told them the stay there until she told them otherwise. Just as she was about to turn to her babies the commotion downstairs stopped. Lily heard footstep coming upstairs they were slow and deliberate and she knew that her husband was defeated. A tear leaked out of her eye and as the footsteps came to rest outside the nursery door. With out a second to spare the door was blasted open and Lily came face to face with the most evilest wizard know.

"Stay away from my children" She said, raising her wand as she faced Voldemort, trying to stop it shaking.

"You need not to die, you silly girl" Voldemort hissed, as he came into the room, fingering his own wand, but not lifting it yet. "Give me the children"

"Please, just leave them" She had imagined herself fighting strong against the dark lord, putting up a good fight. But never ahd she pictured herself begging. "Take me instead-"

"It is not you I want, silly Mudblood" He spat the word like it was a bad taste in his mouth. "Give me the children and you shall live"

"Not them" Lily said, mustering up her Gryffindor courage and firing off a round of stunners and hexes at the dark lord, that he blocked easily, chuckling.

"I would kill you, if it was not for my promise" He said as he fired off his own round of stunners, when one of them hit her _My Babies_ Ran through her mind before it darkened for good.

Voldemort stepped over the Mudblood, and stood in the midst of the two cots. One of the girls (Bella) was screaming and wailing, sitting up and holding her doll in a death grip. He then looked over at the other girl (Lizzie), who was standing against the crib, watching him with questioning eyes. And desiced that a child that was looking at him with no fear should be the one killed.

"Avada Kedavra" He spoke the words with such disdain, it seemed as if he found killing an infant _boring_. But suddenly, the spell bounced back at him, and he fell to the floor, dead, his body turning to ash as his soul was forced from his body. With shock and horror he fled the scene. Leaving a lightning bolt on Lizzie's forehead and as the side of the house collaped unable to withstand the magic that had just been used a piece of block hit bella on the side of the face and concidently leaving a 'V' mark.

Dumbledore was the first to the destroyed home of the Potters. The roof was collapsed, and a few small fires had started. Dumbledore rushed inside, only to find James unconscious. After waking up James both men rushed upstairs to find Lily also unconscious in the nursery, Bella was crying fat tears going down her cheeks while Rose and Harry tried to comfort her. Lizzie was quiet, asleep as if oblivious to what had just happened. Dumbledore would then make the biggest mistake of his life. He saw an asleep baby and a crying baby. He saw a bloody V scar on Bella Potter's cheek. He did not see a lightning bolt scar on Lizzie Potter's forehead. He did not check the room for magical cores. If he had he would've seen Bella had a very small core, and Lizzies was much bigger, even though she was magically exhausted. If he had he would've sensed that Bella had a very ordinary cut, and Lizzies was full of dark magic. But he did not. The only person who knew what had happened we Rose potter and she watch how Dumbledore's mistake of claiming that Bella was the one to defeat Voldemort would destroy and tear apart her family

.


	2. From Loved to Forgotten

The Years In Between

8 Years Later

Lizzie POV.

I sat on the end of my bed listening to the laughter downstairs. It wasn't fair. Even though it was me and Bella's ninth birthday's today to our parents refused to celebrate it. It seemed to forget everyone's birthdays except Bella's. Every since that night after Voldemort attacked all they seemed to care about is Bella's happiness. While me and Rose, Harry, Jared and even baby Violet are left forgotten. It's not that my parents abused us. It's just that every since that night their world revolves around Bella. They refuse to acknowledge us there other children. They even goes far as to pay more attention to Sirius and Remus's child's. Which add to my ever growing dislike for my parents and my twin.

_Few Months Later_

_Rose's Pov_

I know it is very hard for my younger sibling to see our parent not pay attention to them. I see it in there eyes the pain of not receiving the love they deserve. Like this morning when Harry received his acceptance letter to hogwarts. He didn't even bother to show it to our parents because he knew that they really wouldn't care. They don't care that Harry was sorted in to Gryffindor with me and that he is the top of his classes. And what really breaks my heart is what happened this Christmas

_Flashback_

_Christmas in the Potter's home was an extravagant event. Their parties were the thing and the most talked of the year. Nearly everyone in the Potters family circle was invited. However in that particular day it was also Violet Potters third birthday. But the Lily and James seemed to have forgotten again this year just like with their other five children. One Child in particular didn't seem to understand why. Violet had woken up that morning expecting to have a birthday party set up for her. She hoped that it was like the one Bella got last summer. As she came down stairs she found her parent not preparing for her birthday but a Christmas party for that evening. When she tried to ask her parent if they at least got some presents for her they simply brushed her off not even paying attention to what their youngest had to say. Heartbroken she rushed upstairs to the west wing were her and her other sibling were. She rushed to her older sisters room were other siblings (minus Bella who always felt as she was above her other sibling and rather chose to hang out with Teddy Lupin, Ron Weasely, Anthony and Tessa Black) were waiting to give her their birthday presents. As overjoyed as Violet was she was still heartbroken and moreover she didn't understand. Later that night after the party was over Violet crawled into bed with her older sister and asked her the question that was on her mind all day._

"_Rose", Violet asked her eyes filling with tears, " Why don't mom and dad celebrate my birthday. Do they not know that it is my special day? Only you and Harry and Jared and Lizzie gave me birthday presents._

_13 year old Rose felt her heart ache for her baby sister as well as her other siblings who too were hurt although they tried not to show it. She felt anger towards her parents for hurting her younger siblings. _

But they had their chance and now they had forced hand. They did not knew that for years she had been getting her parents to sign over some of their investments in some companies. For years she and harry had been saving up a large sum money so leave their family home once in for all. They were getting sick and tired their parents constantly hurting their siblings. Rose truly believed that by leaving they will get more out of life. And so the planning started. That New Years the five siblings of Bella potter disappeared never to be seen until eight year later.

**Please Review!**

**Just so you know in this chapter**

**Rose 13**

**Harry 11**

**Lizze and Bella 9**

**Teddy Lupin 9**

**Anthony and Tessa Black 9**

**Jared 7**

**Violet 3 **


	3. the truth comes out

**For this story I am going to pretend that the tri-wizard tournament happens when Bella is 17 years old**

_Eight Years Later_

The great hall was packed as the students from Hog warts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons waited for the champions' selection of the Tri-Wizard tournament that was taking place at Hogwarts for the first time in over a hundred years.

"Sit down please." Dumbledore called loudly after approaching the podium in front of the teachers table at the front of the great hall. Instantly the students found their seats before turning silently to look at the Headmaster.

"And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champions' selection!" he cried joyfully as he began to approach the Goblet of fire that was set off to one side. Suddenly the blue flame of the Goblet turned a crimson red before a piece of parchment was thrust into the air.

"The Durmstrang champion is ... Viktor Krum!" He read out after catching the parchment. The Durmstrang students cheered loudly as Victor Krum made his way up to the safe table before turning right and disappearing into a side door. "I knew Krum would be picked." Tessa called loudly over the cheers, as she and the rest of the Gryffindor's clapped politely. Tessa had a slight crush on the Dumstrang student but was always to shy to pursue it with out having her twin brother Anthony constantly on her back.

"The champion from Beauxbatons... Fleur Delacour." Dumbledore cried seconds after the goblet spat out another slip of parchment. The girls from Beauxbatons cheered as a beautiful girl with silvery blonde hair made her way towards the head table before going through the same door Krum had gone through seconds before.

"The Hogwarts champion... Cedric Diggory." The four houses of Hogwarts let out a roar of cheering and clapping but none more so than the Hufflepuff table who were stamping their feet, some even losing their heads completely and jumping up and down on the spot cheering loudly.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions!" Dumbledore said loudly once the cheering had died down and Diggory had vanished through the side door.

"But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory the tri-wizard cup!" Dumbledore cried joyfully as the three schools cheered once more as the gleaming Tri-wizard trophy was revealed next to the Goblet of fire.

"Now…" However Dumbledore was cut off from whatever he was going to say as the blue flames of the Goblet had turned crimson red once more. Seconds later a forth slip of parchment was spat out of the Goblet, the headmaster; seemingly on autopilot reached up and caught the slip.

"Isabella Potter." He read out quietly into the silent great hall. Bella himself froze in her seat, hoping, praying, and begging that she'd heard the Headmaster wrong.

"_I imagined it_." she thought to himself. "_Dumbledore did not just read out my name_."

"BELLA POTTER." Roared Dumbledore. Bella's best friends who sat around her stared to cheer. And like ripple effect so did the rest of the school. With a bult confidence Bella went up to the podium and entered the room on the side.

_Few Months Later_

_The third task_

"Both of us," Bella said.

"What?"

"We'll take it at the same time. It's still a Hogwarts victory. We'll tie for it."

Cedric stared at Bella and He unfolded his arms.

"Are you - you sure?"

"Yeah," said Bella. "Yeah...we've helped each other out, haven't we? We both got here. Let's just take it together."

For a moment, Cedric looked as though he couldn't believe his ears; then his face split in a grin. This was different then the arrogant and self centred Bella he went to school with for the last seven years.

"You're on," he said. "Come here."

He grabbed Bella's arm below the shoulder and helped Bella limp toward the place where the cup stood. When they had reached it, they both held a hand out over one of the cup's gleaming handles.

"On three, right?" said Bella. "One - two - three -"

She and Cedric both grasped a handle.

Instantly, Bella felt a jerk somewhere behind her navel. Her feet had left the ground. sHe could not unclench the hand holding the Tri-wizard Cup; it was pulling her onward in a howl of wind and swirling colour, Cedric at her side.

Bella felt her feet slam into the ground; her injured leg gave way, and she fell forward; her hand had finlly let go of the Tri-wizard Cup at last. She raised her head.

"Where are we?" she said.

Cedric shook his head. He got up, pulled Bella to her feet, and they looked around.

They had left the Hogwarts grounds completely; they had obviously travelled miles - perhaps hundreds of miles - for even the mountains surrounding the castle were gone. They were standing instead in a dark and overgrown graveyard; the black outline of a small church was visible beyond a large yew tree to their right. A hill rose above them to their left. Bella could just make out the outline of a fine old house on the hillside.

Cedric looked down at the Tri-wizard Cup and then up at Bella.

"Did anyone tell you the cup was a Port-key?" he asked.

"Nope," said Bella. sHe was looking around the graveyard. It was completely silent and slightly eerie. "Is this supposed to be part of the task?"

"I dunno," said Cedric. He sounded slightly nervous. "Wands out, d'you reckon?"

"Yeah," said Bella

They pulled out their wands. BElla kept looking around her surrounding. sHe had, yet again, the strange feeling that they were being watched.

"Someone's coming," she said suddenly.

Squinting tensely through the darkness, they watched the figure drawing nearer, walking steadily toward them between the graves. Bella couldn't make out a face, but from the way it was walking and holding its arms, she could tell that it was carrying something. Whoever it was, he was short and was wearing a hooded cloak pulled up over his head to obscure his face. And - several paces nearer, the gap between them closing all the time - Bella saw that the thing in the person's arms looked like a baby...or was it merely a bundle of robes?

Bella lowered her wand slightly and glanced sideways at Cedric. Cedric shot her a quizzical look. They both turned back to watch the approaching figure. It stopped beside a towering marble headstone, only six feet from them. For a second. Bella and Cedric and the tall figure simply looked at one another.

And then from out of nowhere they heard a high, cold voice say, "Kill the spare."

Quicker than Bella or Cedric could re-act the figure moved and a second voice, which screeched the words to the night: "_Avada Kedavra!"_ Bella watched in horror as a sickly green lit up the area around them before striking Cedric in the chest causing him to crumble to the floor dead.

As Bella stared into Cedric's empty wide eyes in horror and she missed the tall figure lowering the bundle in his arms to the ground. Before Bella could even register just what was happening she found herself tied to a huge marble headstone. The next thing she knew the short man vanished for a moment before coming back into her line of vision levitating a huge stone cauldron that he set down next to the bundle of robes that had begun to stir restlessly. Now the man was busying himself at the bottom of the cauldron with a wand. Suddenly there were crackling sounds beneath it.

The liquid in the cauldron seemed to heat very fast. The surface began not only to bubble, but to send out fiery sparks, as though it were on fire. Steam was thickening, blurring the outline of the man tending the fire. The movements beneath the robes became more agitated. And Bella heard the high, cold voice again. "Hurry!"

The whole surface of the water was alight with sparks now. It might have been encrusted with diamonds.

"It is ready. Master."

"Now..." said the cold voice.

The man pulled open the robes on the ground, revealing what was inside them, and Bella let out a yell that was strangled in the wad of material blocking her mouth.

It was as though the man had flipped over a stone and revealed something ugly, slimy, and blind - but worse, a hundred times worse. The thing the man had been carrying had the shape of a crouched human child, except that Bella had never seen anything less like a child. It was hairless and scaly-looking, a dark, raw, reddish black. Its arms and legs were thin and feeble, and its face - no child alive ever had a face like that - flat and snakelike, with gleaming red eyes.

The thing seemed almost helpless; it raised its thin arms, put them around the man's neck and the man lifted it. As he did so, his hood fell back, and Bella saw that the man was in fact Wormail, Bella's father's former best friend who had tried to kidnap her the previous year.

Wormail walked the creature the few feet towards the cauldron before lowering the creature into the cauldron; there was a hiss, and it vanished below the surface; Wormail heard its frail body hit the bottom with a soft thud.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"

The surface of the grave at Bella's feet cracked. Horrified, Bella watched as a fine trickle of dust rose into the air at Wormails command and fell softly into the cauldron. The diamond surface of the water broke and hissed; it sent sparks in all directions and turned a vivid, poisonous-looking blue.

"Flesh - of the servant - w-willingly given - you will - revive - your master." And then Wormtail proudly sliced off his own left hand without so much as a whimper of pain or a blink of the eye. The hand splashed into the cauldron the potion inside turned a burning red.

"Blood of the enemy...forcibly taken...you will...resurrect your foe." Bella could do nothing to prevent it, she was tied too tightly. Wormail had taken the dagger and slashed her arm. He then dropped the dagger before pulling a glass vial from his pocket and held it to Bella's cut, so that a dribble of blood fell into it.

He walked back to the cauldron with Bella's blood. He poured it inside. The liquid within turned, instantly, a blinding white. The cauldron was simmering, sending its diamond sparks in all directions, so blindingly bright that it turned all else to velvety blackness. Nothing happened...

"_Let it have drowned_. Bella thought. "_Let it have gone wrong..._ "

Then, suddenly, the sparks emanating from the cauldron were extinguished. A surge of white steam billowed thickly from the cauldron instead, obliterating everything in front of Adrian, so that he couldn't see anything except for the dark outline of Wormtail standing beside the cauldron.

But then, through the mist in front of her, she saw, with an icy surge of terror, the dark outline of a man, tall and skeletally thin, rising slowly from inside the cauldron.

"Robe me," said the high, cold voice from behind the steam, Wormail bent quickly and pulled them one-handed over his master's head.

The thin man stepped out of the cauldron, staring at Bella...and Bella stared back into the face that had haunted her nightmares. Whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snake with slits for nostrils... Lord Voldemort had risen again.

Suddenly He screamed in horror and whirled around to wormtail.

"You have brought me the wrong girl" screamed Woldermont. Wormail shrank back in fear. Bella Potter coulnt believe it had Dumbldore made a mistake.

"But my lord there isn't any the other girl," whimper wormtail

While the dark lord had his back to Bella there was a popping sound and there standing in front of Bella was Dobby holding Cedric's limp body .

"You shall not harm Bella Potter." Dobby squeaked before he grabbed hold of Bella, seconds later there was another popping before the three of them disappeared into thin air. Leaving behind Voldemort who screamed into the night with pure fury.

End of chapter


	4. Found

**I realized that I have made lots of errors in this chapter so i went back and edited it. I will post chapter 5 soon i am not sure when but it will be this week**

**Rose/OC 21**

**Harry 19**

**Lizze and Bella, Teddy Lupin, Ron Weasely, Anthony and Tessa Black Hermione Granger 17 almost 18 Not sure about pairings.**

**Jared/possibly Ginny 15**

**Violet 11**

**Few Months Later**

_Potter Manor –Order of Phoenix Meeting_

Albus Dumbledore was excited they had finally located the whereabouts of the missing Potter children after eight gruelling years. He couldn't wait to share the new information with the other order members in particular the Potters who have been living with guilt for the last eight years. Albus knew this information would help them move forward in the war that has started with Voldemorts return. With the return of Elizabeth Potter the wizard world can be given a new renowned hope.

"I call this meeting too order." Albus Dumbledore called over the chattering Order members as he stood from his seat at the front of the long table gaining everyone's attention immediately as they turned to look at him. Standing beside him was a young women who the members recognised as the investigator who reopened the case of the missing Potter children

"We have finally been able to locate the Potter children" said Albus excitedly. Suddenly the hall was swept with excited chatter. Lily bursted in to tears for this is the first good news she has heard ever since the disappearance of her children. Lily could remember the day they ran away quiet clearly

_Flashback_

_The New Year's party had just ended and the guest was leaving. Lily and James were standing in the main hall way saying good bye to the leaving guest. Finally the house empties and they put Bella bed. James decided to go to bed straight away while Lily did and little cleaning. On her way to her and James bedroom she came across a gift wrapper with a tag on it. It stated "Happy Third Birthday Violet from Rose". Lily felt her heart drop. Her youngest child's birthday was a couple days ago. 'How could I have forgotten' thought Lily tears cascading down her cheeks. 'What a horrible mother I am'. Lily slid down the wall with her face in her hands sobbing. She started to think back to all her other children whom she had given a thought this Christmas. She suddenly shot up with a sudden need to go see her other children. Lily couldn't remember the last time she saw them. She rushed to the west wing were their rooms were. Lily abruptly realized that their rooms were so far away from the East wing were her and Bella's rooms are. Lily couldn't remember why they were so far away. When she finally reached the east wing Lily was met with rooms that were recently emptied. Lily started to panic' where were her children'. By the time she had reached the last door in the west wing she was in a full mode panic. Only when she opened it to find it to empty that she started to get scared. 'I have to tell James' she thought. So she and James search the whole house and surrounding grounds and came empty handed. Now both parents were freaking out that they flood to all their friends' homes and full group search was issued. The only thing lead detective had was a letter written by the Potter children stating that they have ran away and no one should look for them because they will not be found. An ongoing search was issued for about two year before the case was labelled unsolved and closed. _

After the disappearance of his children all James could think about the next few years is what life couldn't have been like if they had actually been a family. Deep in James heart was this self hatred. All he could remember from his children was their births from there on his memory seemed to fade. But with Bella he knew everything to know about her from her favourite color to her fears. James promised himself that if he got his children back he will treat them the way a father should. But first they must get his children back.

"Where have they been this entire time" asked James

"They have been living in the United States this whole entire time" replied Albus.

"My children have been in the States this entire time? How on earth did they leave the continent?" Asked Lily

"I am not sure which make retrieving them difficult" said Albus," Rose Potter has sole custody of Violet and Jared. While Harry and Lizzie are both adults so we can't be sure that they will come with us if we asked them to come with us. Also they are citizen of the United States." This greatly saddens Lily and James they were hoping for a quick retrieval of their children so that they become a family again.

"What can you tells us about them" said Lily eager to know about her children

"Well", replied the investigator," I know that all the children had attended Merlin Academy and from what I gathered Violet Potter will start this September".

"Merlin Academy?" studdered Ron," How the hell could they afford such expensive school". Many of the members were thinking along the same lines. Merlin Academy was a prestigious international school that were selective on the people whom they accepted. Only the most powerful and intellectual minds were accepted into the school. And being such a prestigious school it was also expensive.

"Well as you know Rose and Harry Potter had signed over many of the investments made by James and using the money they got from the investments they reinvested in other companies. And went on to owning these companies. In the eight years they were gone they had built an empire worth 500 million gallons. So they are really well off since they share the wealth." Many of the order member jaws dropped. But the investigator wasn't done.

"I think you guy should also know that (referring to Lily and James) Rose is also married and has and 4 month old son. So we have to be careful be because even if they come with us we are dragging a young child into the war. Violet and Jared too.

Lily couldn't believe it she was grandmother. That also means that she has missed her daughter's wedding as well as well as the birth of her grandson. It made her wonder what else she missed out on.

"What about my other children" she asked wanting to know everything about her children.

"Well I do know that Harry became the head of the American Auror department at just eighteen years of age that was last year. He is known to play Quittach as his favourite pastimes. He constantly volunteers with a group that helps misfortunate kids and as well in many animal shelters. Violet actually owns five pets, 3 dogs and 2 cats. As you already know she will start school this coming September. And she mostly enjoys muggle shopping. Jared plays for the American Junior Quittach League and with his skill is on his way to the major leagues. He will be starting his sixth year in September. And now Lizzie Potter just finished Merlin academy and she controlled the companies since her sister step down to raise her son. "

"When are we going to see them" breathed Lily at awe with the new information about her children.

"We will go and see them tomorrow" replied Albus. Many of the order members were looking forward to meeting the children in particular Lily and James.

Bella Potter didn't know how to feel about this new information. Before when her sibling lived with them they never got along. In fact it seemed that they hated her so she hated them back. So always tried to get them in trouble because sheer fact that her parent would believe everything she told them. She even got her best friends Teddy, Ron, Anthony and Tessa Black to gang up on them in particular Lizzie. Looking back truly regret what she did. Knowing that she could be one of the reasons they left. In a way growing up she wished that they haven't left her. Around her all her friends had sibling. Someone they could go to when they need something. Bella remembered that year they went missing the Weasleys had entered a family competitions. She remembered wishing they had been there competing together and wining. However she did feel little bitter that they had left because of what it did to her parents. When they had went left her parents seemed to stop enjoying life. Her parents were never the same. Bella wondered what it would be like if they meet again. She hoped that they would forgive her.

**End of Chapter 4!**

**Please review**


	5. Meeting The Children

Chapter 5

Mean while Hundreds Of kilometres away

The Order of phoenix stood outside a beautiful modern manor. This is where the potter children were had live. Various members were assigned to watch this for the previous week to assess the children. So far they have found that the kids led very busy lives. Jared was gone most off the time at Quittach camp, Violet and her friends seemed to have this obsession to shopping. Harry and Lizzie spent most of their time at work. And Rose lived a couple of blocks away but occasionally came to visit with her son. They learned that her husband was also one of Harry's best friends. Harry was also seen with a certain pretty red head named Victoria. To Lily and James as well as the order member the Potter children seemed to live a life that seemed to have no room for a war.

They found out that on Sundays the family got together at Rose's home for dinner. That when they decides to meet the children. They decided that only Dumbldore and Lily and James would go. Now Lily/James stood in front of the home about to meet their children who they haven't seen for the last eight years.

Suddenly a car pulled up into the drive way. The order turned around just as Harry, Lizzie, Jared and Violet got out of the car. The group walked towards the front of the home. Harry, Lizzzie and Jared right away recognized the people standing in front of their sister's home while Violet vaguely recognized who they were. But she couldn't understand why her sibling suddenly looked tense and hostile towards the group of people. Clearly they knew who they were. After the children left their family home Violet seemed to have slowly forgotten what she had been through while living with their parents. She knew that their parents were a sore subject to her siblings which is why she never brought them up. She did know that they were not that nice and for that reason Harry and Rose ran away.

Harry stepped forward

"What do you want" He said in a cold voice. His green eyes blazing. Lily had to step back from his cold demure. She felt tears gather in the corner of her eyes. Her children still hated her. James felt a stap of sadness that his children were treating them in a cold manner.

"Harry m'boy how have you been" said Dumbledore" we've been looking you guys for..."

"He's not your boy Dumbledore" Lizzie cut in. "now tell us what you guy are doing here". For Lizzie her parents presence brought up all that anger and bitterness that she had so long ago buried, Dumbledore sensing this and decide that they should go into Rose's homes and discuss this. A few minutes later they found themselves in Roses' spacious living room. The order sat huddled together on one side of the living room. While the Potter children Rose and her husband, Lizzie and Harry on the opposite side of them. Jared and Violet on the armrest. For a moment there was an awkward silence as the two groups studied each other.

Lily couldn't believe how much her children have grown. Rose certainly has grown to a beautiful woman a split image of Lily and Bella. The red hair she was born with seemed to have darkened a bit. It surrounded her ivory face. While it seemed that almost all her children had inherited untameable hair from their father. Rose's was fairly wavy. Harry and Jared were both identical to James except Harry got green eyes that he inherited from her and Jared got the Hazel from James. Lily couldn't help and compare both Bella and Lizzie. Lizzie had too grown up to be beautiful women with her dark hair and green eyes that seemed to go together perfectly. Violet was a splitting image of Lizzie only a younger version. (All photos on my profile soon).

All Lily wanted was to go to her children and hug them. Clearly the hostility was increasing in the room. The awkwardness was getting unbearable to a point that Rose decided to speak.

"So I'm guessing Voldemont is back"

In the order's side several people flinched including her parents.

"Ho-how do you know" shuddered Ron. Harry decide to answer

"Well the only reason you all would be here is that you finally found out that Dumbles made a mistake and now you want Lizzie to come back with you" he stated as if it was the most obvious thing. His siblings nodded in agreement. Many of the order members were surprises especially Dumbledore.

"You guys knew all this time" he asked.

"Yup I knew since the night it happened" said Rose

"So why didn't you say anything" asked James slightly angry. His angry tone started to piss of Rose.

"Why didn't I say anything" snapped Rose "well let's see first of all if I every tried to tell you anything that is against Bella you would freak out like it's the end of the world. Admit it James you and Lily's lives revolved around Bella. We didn't matter to you. "

Lily and James hung their head in shame.

"Please you have to understand that we thought at the time it was right at we had to pay more attention to Bella we realize our mistakes now and we want you guys to forgive us and give us a chance to make it up to you" begged Lily. James nodded in agreement

"Oh please don't give us that bull you ignored and neglected us for the benefit our bratty sister. Please, you did what you did because we were a disappointment compared to your precious Girl-Who-Lived." Replied Lizzie casting a glare over to her twin sister. Bella looked ashamed.

"But Lizzie, you must understand! We've only just found out the truth. You're really the Girl-Who-Lived We need you, you must forgive us." James exclaimed, his face showing he couldn't believe that they weren't even yet forgiven.

'_fool' _thought Lizzie

"So that's why you want me back? So I can be your pathetic savoir? I wouldn't fight with you if my life depended on it. I would rather die than play your weapon. I am not like my stupid sister here. I refuse to be controlled by you guys. This is my life you think you can mess with."

"How could you say that" exclaimed James angrily" So you will stay here and let you know who kill innocent people. "

"No didn't stay that I am not that shellfish" Lizzie said," I said I refuse to fight with you guys. If I am going to fight I will do it my own way. I do not need you guys"

"So there's your answer" said Harry," Now you can leave my sister's house and don't bother us again" Lily and James slumped in defeat. Their children didn't want anything to do with them. They both knew that they had deserved it and decided that they will respect their children's wishes. Hopefully by not pushing they hoped that their children will see that her care and love is legitimate and that the only reason that they want them back isn't because of fame.

**Finished chapter 5 next chapter will be the thought of the Potter children**

**Remember to review!**


	6. AN

IM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATEING FOR SUCH A LONG I HAVE BEEN VERY BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND MY GRADE. IT MY SENIOR YEAR AND HAVE TO FOCS ON GETTING INTO THE UNIVERSITY OF MY CHOICE. AND TO DO THAT I HAVE TO FOCUS ON SCHOOL ONLY. SO THAT'S WHY I HAVE DECIDED TO ABADON AND PUT IT UP FOR ADOPTION. SO IF YOU WANT IT MESSAGE ME.

AGAIN I AM SOOOOOO SORRY.


End file.
